


I Have Never Loved Someone

by severaance



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, every stupidly cute trope all mashed into one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severaance/pseuds/severaance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the "never"'s in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Never Loved Someone

**Author's Note:**

> for febularry <3 
> 
> the title and the song derek sings is my brightest diamond's "i have never loved someone"  
> http://youtu.be/mismpZ2c8aE

"I'm never getting married!" Derek yells across the table with a drunken grin on his face, eyes honing in on a group of women scampering about. When one of them bites her lip to contain a smirk as she gives him The Look, he scoffs and shakes his head, mumbling with certainty, "Guaranteed." His friends all sharing knowing glances with one another, eyes traveling to their own silver and gold bands while Derek stands to pursue one of the girls.

"How long you think he's got?" One of them asks, taking a sip from his drink.

"Another year if he's lucky." Another confirms, and they all laugh and clink their glasses, a toast to the future.

______________

His name is Spencer. He sleeps with a stuffed dinosaur, has dolls ("Action figures, Derek. They're action figures.") on every horizontal surface not overcrowded with books in various languages in his room, talks a mile a minute about things no one but him could comprehend ("The longest word in any language is 189,819 letters, taking approximately three hours to pronounce. It is the scientific name for titin, the largest protein string. Can you pass the salt?") and Derek is totally, hopelessly, irrevocably in love with him. They talk about everything and nothing at all. They find solace in silence with one another, and comfort in the never ending chatter Spencer spews. He's the kind of boy you wouldn't want to bring home to mom, only because she'd probably proclaim him as her favorite son. He's impossibly smart, intuitive, kind, understanding, beautiful, and fascinating - and Derek is in love with him.

As he stands before a case holding several different rings of various shapes and sizes, Derek grins impossibly wide as the man before him says, "You picked a beautiful ring, Mr. Morgan."

______________

"God, we are never having kids." Spencer contests, fingers rubbing his aching temples. Derek agrees with a shudder as the exhausted couple before them tries to quell their screaming child, although there is something faraway in his eyes.

Later that week, as they lay hand in hand in bed, sated and gazing to the ceiling, Spencer says, "I found the request forms for adoption applications under your pillow."

Derek's heart stops, and he looks to Spencer with wide eyes as he reveals, "I signed them."

______________

"Approved" was never a word Derek thought he'd be so happy to hear. They were matched with a little boy named Courtney, with a smile like the sun and a heart of gold. He has soft, cropped curls that fall into his deep brown eyes and accentuate his chubby face. He never stops grinning, wide and toothless at Derek, his little hands pulling and tugging on his shirt collar as he holds him for the first time.

"What's he going to call us?" Spencer asks, idly stroking his son's head. "We can't be Dad One and Dad Two." Derek laughs at that, pulling his husband close while pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"How's daddy and poppa sound?" He asks, though not to Spencer. When little Courtney coos at his father's suggestion, the couple shares a brief kiss and a tearful laugh.

______________

"We're never going to be 'those' parents." Spencer insists as he points to a young couple doing an amateur photo shoot with their daughter, decked out in clothes that most definitely costed way too much. Meanwhile, Derek's already got Courtney striking a pose next to the house in his 'Short, Dark, and Handsome' T-shirt.

"Definitely not." He agrees sarcastically, snapping a picture as he instructs, "Come on, Court, show poppa your new Jordan's."

______________

"We are never having another kid." Derek groans once again, busying himself with cleaning up Courtney's mashed avocado artwork off the walls and floors. Spencer wholeheartedly agrees, opting to wipe some of the green mush from the boy's face. Courtney takes one look at his father before he begins to giggle, taking another handful of avocado and bringing it down on Spencer's head. Derek has to stifle a laugh when Spencer looks at their son in disbelief.

"Avocado is great for split ends." Derek comments. And if he gets some avocado to the face, Spencer will just say it was Courtney who threw it.

______________

"How does Antoine sound?" Derek asks, thumbing through the baby book in his lap. They've blown through what feels like hundreds of names, yet they still can't seem to find one for the infant.

"French, meaning worthy of praise." Spencer says matter of factedly. "I'm not sure if I like that. What about Nikola? It means victorious."

Derek snorts and shakes his head. "You just want to name him after Nikola Tesla."

Spencer scoffs in disbelief at that, muttering, "Says the one who suggested 'Kobe'. At least name him LeBron."

Derek looks like he genuinely considers that for a moment, and Spencer smacks his arm and warns, "Don't you dare." Derek puts his hands up in mock surrender, shaking his head and chuckling.

"It's not like your names are any better. 'Edgar', 'Theodore', 'Dante'. It's like you want the kid to get beat up." He defends with his arms crossed over his chest.

His husband glares at him, telling him, "I appreciate the sincerity, but I don't see you coming up with anything viable, now do I?" Derek humphs and chews on his lip in thought for a moment, before something clicks and he grins wide.

"Sincere." He says proudly. Spencer cocks his head to the side, and Derek tells him, "Sincere Hank Morgan-Reid."

______________

"Poppa?" Derek wakes with a start at the word, his eyes darting around the room until they land on his two boys, cowering in the doorway holding hands.

"What is it, guys?" He asks blearily as he sits up in bed, Spencer rising up as well.

"Sincere had a nightmare." Courtney says with his eyes trained on the little boy pressed into his side. The two year old sniffles, tightening his grip on his older brother's hand.

"Sleep with poppa and dad-dee?" Sincere asks tearfully, both of his fathers nodding in understanding as they hoist both boys into bed with them.

"Sing song." The younger boy requests as he curls into Derek's chest, looking to him expectantly. The man smiles down at his son, clearing his throat before he begins to sing softly.

"I have never loved someone, the way I love you." He starts off, eyes drifting to Spencer who holds Courtney to his side.

"I have never seen a smile like yours. And if you grow up to be king or clown or pauper, I will say you are my favorite one in town." Derek punctuates with a gentle tap to Sincere's nose, the boy scrunching it up as he lets out a giggle.

"I have never held a hand so soft and sacred. When I hear your laugh I know heaven’s key." He reaches across the bed, stroking Spencer's cheek as the other man closes his eyes contently.

"And if the breeze won’t blow your way, I will be the sun. And if the sun won’t shine your way, I will be the rain. And if the rain won’t wash away all your aches and pains, I will find some other way to tell you you’re okay. You’re okay."

He presses a kiss to his son's head, letting out a final whisper, "You're okay, little one." before closing his eyes, Sincere's small hand clasped in his.

"Don' let go, poppa." The boy says with a squeaky yawn, little fingers stroking over Derek's knuckles, and Derek looks down at him, smiling impossibly wide as he tells him, "I'm never letting go, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> "The beauty of the unexpected lies within the surprise of the momentum, not only at its tipping point, but also within all the moments waiting." Akilnathan Logeswaran


End file.
